


【BruceDick】人格分裂

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 沙雕腦洞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 5





	【BruceDick】人格分裂

今天是他們難得的周日，回Wayne莊園吃晚飯的日子。Dick早就回到莊園，甚至和Damian玩玩電子遊戲打發時間。Tim說過把少年泰坦的東西整理一下就會回來，應該差不多了吧?聽到有人敲門，看來人到了。Tim雙手托著一大箱東西，Alfred原本想要接過來但被Tim拒絕了，這裡面本來就是一堆不明物，也不知道會不會有什麼危險的東西，而且這箱東西比它看上去更重，他不太忍心讓心愛的老管家來接過這箱東西。

''Tim，歡迎你回來!”

''Dick!謝天謝地，這箱就是我所說的東西。倉庫一堆不明東西，我相信你會知道的。”

”我知道你很好奇。我會看看的，讓我幫你。”

Dick看了下箱子裡的東西，有很多很懷念的東西。例如已經不能運作的音響，他以前很喜歡，少年泰坦的時候他們在它播出的歌曲下開過不少次派對。

”哦，這個是……!”

Dick拿著手中看似是普通的玻璃塊，Tim完全對Dick手上的東西一無頭緒。然而，玻璃塊發出奇怪的光芒，Tim立刻撲向Dick，但一切都太遲了。Jason收到了Tim的電話，行了，鳥寶寶，到底多著急自己要回到家，他不是已經答應了今晚會去了嗎?

”怎麼了，Tim?”

”Jason!大事不好了，Dick他……!”

”Dick?他發生什麼事了?”

”總之你快回來!”

掛斷了。Jason聽到一向冷靜的Tim現在竟然如此著急，看來Dick真的發生了什麼事了，希望不要再來一次假死什麼的，他的心臟已經不能再出席一次任何一個家人的葬禮了。Jason立馬騎上他的機車，立馬往莊園的方向進發。

回到莊園後，他真的覺得自己太天真了，應該說……蠢透了。

他看到了幾個Dick，有著不同的外貌，但他們無疑都是Dick。他一臉疑惑的看著被Dick……1號抱著一臉滿足的Tim，飛翔Grayson第一迷弟對吧?他用眼神來表達他的疑問，Tim邊用我被Dick抱著很爽的樣子邊解釋著情況。他從少年泰坦那拿回來的玻璃塊是光博士的稜鏡，理應它只會把人分為5個人格，但這次Dick卻被分為更多的人格，有些已經離開了這房間，有些如Jason所見因某些原因而留在這裡。抱著Tim的是表現愛的Dick Grayson，他熱愛他的家人，他現在就想以擁抱來表達他的愛，而第一眼見到Tim時他就一直抱著不放，Damian在旁邊免得受到抱抱攻擊，就直接逃了，美如其名他去追別的Dick。沒人能拒絕Dick的抱抱，何況他是Tim Drake，一向都愛他的大哥。因此被抱著時，他不能拒絕任何的要求，例如:我現在想見Jason這類要求。

”Jason!我很想你!”

”別過……Dick，放開我。”

”不要，你有種就甩開我吧。”

Jason的確想甩開，但看著”愛”的狗狗眼攻勢，沒人能拒絕這樣的Dick，沒人可以!Jason忍受著被緊抱著的姿勢看了下四周，沙發上還有一個看下去很溫文的Dick，年紀看下去應該和本體差不多，旁邊還坐著一個看來很憂鬱的Dick但是Robin時代的樣子。

”所以能自己介紹一下你們是誰嗎?被分裂的人格。”

溫文的Dick看了眼Jason，他是理智。旁邊的是憂傷，他們的身體大小正面代表本體的性情，所以愛和理智的外表就如本體的Dick一樣，因為這是Dick最明顯的2個性格。人格是以Dick內心比重形成外貌的區分，也就是說在形成Dick Grayson這個人最重要的部分人格便會越接近Dick Grayson這個本人的樣貌，相反則會是年幼的Dick Grayson外貌。

  
  


”不過我比愛更大一點點，否則 **本體不會最後選擇把你們交給GCPD手中[1]** ，這是最理智的作法。出於愛的同時，這樣是最能保護你們和那批羅賓們的作法。愛你到底想抱到什麼時候?”

”你說得對，理智!我還有更重要的人要去抱抱!”

Tim和Jason隨即挑了下眉，他們看著自己的大哥和自己的導師已經曖昧多年了，難不成這次的蠢事能為他們多年的你追我跑遊戲劃上完美的句號?他們一直在試探，在等待，Dick一直不說Bruce也一直沉默，說真的就連Alfred也覺得他們只差一句就能直奔結婚的程度，而他也完全不反對，在完全沒阻力的前提下主角二人卻一直在玩這種你追我跑遊戲多年，看到旁人也快沉不住氣了。以現在”愛”的行動力，他一定會先去找Bruce告白才對!上吧，Dick Grayson!

”Alfred!我們最愛的管家!”

劇本不是這樣的吧!心中的2位弟弟不禁心中吶喊!看著行動力一流的Nightwing就這樣奔走，還是別想追他好了。因為他們還有一堆東西要解決，那個是”愛”吧?那應該沒事的，最多也就和Alfred玩愛的抱抱，而Alfred可以說是這個家最奉陪的了。Jason看著”理智”亳不在意自己的一部分直奔離去，他只坐在沙發上邊看書邊讓”憂傷”再靠近自己一點。此時書房的門又再次被打開，這次來者是另一個主角，Bruce Wayne。哦，劇本原來是這樣演的嗎?他們在自己家也能錯開，只是幾秒的事，你能相信嗎?

Bruce開門原本想問到底是怎麼回事，為什麼他們吵那麼久，但他一眼就看出沙發上有2個Dick，他是看著Dick成長的人，每一個都如昨天的他一樣。

”你們要解釋一下嗎?”

Tim和Jason向Bruce解釋了下，Bruce的眉頭不能再皺了。為什麼他只是白天待在蝙蝠洞而已，現在就發現自己的大兒子會分裂成好幾個人格，還只有2個待在這，其餘的都不知去哪了?Bruce不禁嘆息，他會去找別的Dick回來的，他就是要這樣作。他看了下”理智”，對方滿不在乎的看著他，眼中多了分冷靜，少了分熱情，多了點智謀，卻少了分感情。這個……不是他所認識的Dick。

”所以有人能告訴我到底你們有多少個嗎?”

”這有關係嗎，Bruce?我的意思是，我們都可以作到Nightwing的工作，別因為外貌的分別而低估我們。”

”但你不是他。”

”……我們有6個，不會離開莊園。我們只要6個再次集合就會回復，記憶不知會不會保留。”

Bruce點點頭，他快走前摸了摸”憂傷”的頭，反射動作，但對方沒有拍開他，如果是當年的Dick應該會拍開他的。

”到底是哪幾個?或許我們也應該去找?”Tim不禁看了下莊園的範圍。

”還是算啦，這是他們的事。”他是Red Hood，不是愛情丘比特。

”我只希望，Bruce不要弄哭他。”理智看了眼自己身邊的憂傷。

Bruce是在自己的睡房找到第一個，外表看應該只有3-4歲，還帶點嬰兒肥的Dick。他把自己埋到被窩當中，臉蛋還帶點嬰兒紅。安穩﹑平靜且天真的氣息，甚至是連Bruce也未見過的Dick。這樣的孩子，在未來卻遇上許多許多的事令他改變成現在的強悍男性，他的驕傲。Bruce輕輕搖動床上睡得正香的Dick，但對方還是選擇了夢鄉，他能猜測是”懶惰”。有誰想過每天都盡自己所能為城市為身邊的人服務的Dick，在這些人格中也找到懶惰。但他要把他帶到書房，他直接把床上的被子包裹著”懶惰”，甚至帶上枕頭的回到了書房，前後沒花到30分鐘。哦，Batman的偵探能力。Tim看著Bruce懷中的小小Dick，不禁臉上露出了新的表情，他的大哥，他的偶像，飛翔Grayson中的明星小時候的樣子，比他更小的樣子，天阿!Tim就像看到世界上最可愛的小玩意一樣，立馬嘗試接過去，但Bruce卻無意識的避過了Tim的動作，把他放到”理智”旁邊。Bruce用眼神示意Tim他們不准靠近，因為”懶惰”睡得正香。

另一方面，他看到已經有一個約4-5歲的男孩乖乖的坐在Jason旁邊，那個也是Dick，也是他未知的Dick。Bruce不禁皺眉頭，他拒絕理清這種怪怪的心情是怎麼回事，他只看到Dick完全不看他一眼，他反而對Jason更有興趣。他聽著Jason細心的講述自己在外太空的故事，和法外者的故事，和很多很多不同的人事物接觸的故事。Bruce走近那個Dick，他說服自己是因為這樣能認清到底還缺乏些什麼人格，而非把Dick的注意力轉到自己身上。

”Dick，你是哪個人格?”

”告訴我更多，Jason!”

”Dick……”

”別跟我搶Jason!就算是Bruce也不可以!”

Dick緊抱著Jason，懷著小孩子佔有欲的眼神看著Bruce。Jason頓時覺得氣氛尷尬，看向Tim求救，但他只收到Tim一臉羨慕的眼神看著Jason。行行好，鳥寶寶，你看看氣氛作人好嗎?別看到可愛又新奇的Dick就成了我們中智商最低那個好嗎?

”這樣就3個了，我要說恭喜嗎?”

”為什麼我覺得你對我有敵意?”

”……因為你是Bruce Wayne，但這不是敵意。我只是……不解而已。”

”是什麼令你如此不解?”

”不重要，你只要繼續任務就好。”

他不解的是，為什麼人的感情就是如此不能用理智來言論。如果一切都能用理應2個字來解決，這樣一切都會變得簡單，是不是這樣，愛?

Bruce走向廚房，Alfred理應在那裡，不論他知不知道這場鬧劇，但他相信Alfred一定能幫他，他們的管家永遠都是Wayne家的最強後援。

”Alfred，我……該如何面對他?”Dick好像很煩惱的語氣。

”為什麼你們不直接告訴對方感情?我認為你們甚至已經無需那些言語，但如果你們覺得一個承言更好的話，為什麼不實行?”

”你是這樣覺得嗎?但我不知道，我對Bruce的感情太複雜了。”

”當中有恨嗎，Dick?”

他的下意識動作比自己的理智更進一步發言，他直盯著那個靠在Alfred腳邊的愛，他要知道答案，現在就要知道。然而，愛的雙眼直盯著Bruce，時間像靜止了一樣，他什麼也回應不了。然而，遠在一邊的憂傷只輕輕拉了下Tim的衣角，理智毫不意外似的拿起旁邊的面紙為憂傷擦去淚水。Tim立刻蹲下看著這個在哭的Dick，他甚少看到他的大哥在哭，他的大哥一向都是如此堅定，站在他們眾人面前，自信且陽光，每一天都在救贖他們。

”你還是弄哭了他，Bruce。”理智解釋道。

”愛的心，在哭。”憂傷只說了一句。

Bruce感受到有一股殺意在自己背後，他立刻滾地閃避，他看向來者，一個剛20歲左右的Dick。他身上帶著的氣息毫無疑問是憤怒，他終於找到那個具攻擊性之餘，也最好了解的性格了。他手上拿著Nightwing的雙短棍，開始向準Bruce作出攻擊，每一絲動作都如此優雅又不失攻擊性。雖然只是20歲的外貌，但動作的熟練度和攻擊的力度令Bruce彷彿眼前的是一個完整的Nightwing。眼前的人是Nightwing的憤怒，自小就教育他們如何利用憤怒作為他們的動力，眼前人完美的把整個身體都運作在攻擊當中，他沒有殺自己的心，但絕對有把自己打個半死的感覺。Bruce拿起手邊的麵粉充當煙霧彈，但憤怒一下子看準了這一點，把愛直接拉走。Bruce有衝動想要立馬追上去，那2個人格是最後的關鍵，而他的問題還沒有答案。然而他看到廚房一片狼藉，他彷彿看到Alfred怨恨的眼神。

”請你務必追上去，Bruce老爺。然後，道歉。”

”Alfred……我也不知道為什麼我會問出那樣的問題。”或許在內心深處，他還是那個膽小的孩子。

”這樣不成理由，Bruce老爺。我希望你現在已經明白自己說了什麼荒唐的話。現在，追上去。”

看著Bruce追上去的身影，或許他不是完美的人，但他希望自己的家人能獲得幸福，就只是這樣。

”……現在可好啦，廚房也是時候來個清潔了。”Alfred看著一地麵粉。

憤怒拉著愛到處跑，但Bruce並沒有這麼簡單就被甩掉。

”這是捉迷藏嗎?我還以為你已經過了這個年紀了，Graysons?”Damian看著一直被追趕的Graysons，他不想被混到這個鬧劇當中。

”因為他什麼都不懂!”憤怒正要越過Damian時被擋下了，Damian擋著他們的去路。

”那麼就告訴我!Dick，告訴我。”

Bruce緊緊握住愛的手腕，不讓他逃，再也不會讓他逃避這個問題。

”哪怕一點點……你當中有一點點恨我嗎?”把你拉到這個世界當中，把你一直束縛在自己身邊，但後來又把你拒諸門外。

愛只是輕輕的笑著，他雙手抱著眼前的人。愛的身體慢慢發光，背後的憤怒也是，Bruce看著Jason和Tim帶著其餘4個人格來到，他們集合就會回歸於一，他們會變回那個Dick，他們的Dick。本體還是抱著Bruce，像他還是那個愛一樣。

”那個你呢，你心中有哪怕一點恨我嗎?”擅自進入你的世界，擅自成為你的身邊人，又擅自的選擇離你而去。

”……你無時無刻都是我的救贖。”

自你出現在我的生命中時，你一直是我的光，我的錨，我的導引，你每一天都在救贖我，就是這一刻也是。

END

[1]N52漫畫中羅賓戰爭Dick賣隊友的時候

***********

Bruce想吻Dick，現在就想要。

Dick: Bruce，這裡有小孩子。

Bruce: Damian，回房間。

為了你老爸的性福著想。

***********

Alfred，Jason和Tim看著他們的”大家長們”終於完結這場長達多年的愛情長跑，他只想問一句: 你們何時結婚?

***********

Bruce: 為什麼你的欲不會想佔有我?

Dick: 或許因為我比較關心一個長年在外的弟弟?

Bruce: 那為什麼沒情欲?

Dick: Bruce Wayne你這傢伙連那麼小的我也想出手嗎!

***********

除愛以外的人格表示: 我們出場真的不是為了湊數字嗎?

懶惰: 我連台詞也只在小劇場才有你們在抱怨條毛?

***********

Bruce: 懶惰到底是由哪來的?

Tim: 他的公寓的凌亂程度

***********


End file.
